


With Him

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「<em>"Du bist die Einzige für mich."</em>」<br/>「“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau pulang ke negara asalmu, meninggalkanku—”」<br/>「“Ah, tidak. Aku hanya datang terlalu cepat—maksudku—bukannya—”」<br/>「Lain kali harus panggil “<em>Kento</em>”, ya,”」</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Semua gambar dari yoshiko_mama@LJ

01\. Marius Yo - _Du bist die Einzige für mich_ ...

“Wah, kakak menanam bunga dafodil, ya,”  
  
Kau yang sedang mencabuti rumput menoleh sebelum menyeka keringat dari wajahmu dengan lenganmu. “Ada apa, Mari-chan?”  
  
Ia menatap bunga itu dengan tatapan lembut; namun terlihat seperti ada sesuatu dari kilatan matanya, namun kau tidak tahu itu. Kau berkedip, baru kali ini kau melihat anak berusia 15 tahun itu nampak begitu serius. “Ah, iya,” katamu. “Aku suka warna kuning, dan ketika melihatnya di toko bunga aku jadi tertarik ingin menanamnya, jadi begitulah.”  
  
“Eh, begitu ya,” katanya, sebelum menoleh ke arahmu dan tersenyum lebar ketika mata kalian bertemu—khas anak itu—sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Apa kakak tahu artinya?”  
  
Kau tertawa kecil; terkadang anak ini mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terkesan meremehkan, tapi kau sudah terbiasa. Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak ia baru pindah di sebelah rumahmu, sejak ia baru berumur 10 tahun. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. ““Rasa hormat*”, kan?” balasmu sebelum kembali mencabut rumput. “Aku pernah baca di internet. Ayo lanjutkan bantu aku mencabut rumput, atau nanti tidak kuberi kue dan es teh lemon, lho.”  
  
Tawa renyahnya memecah keheningan pagi; kau tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melanjutkan. “Iya, kak. Kalau di Jepang.”  
  
Kau berkedip, tanganmu berhenti sesaat; sebelum kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. “Haha, memang kalau di Jerman artinya beda?”  
  
Tidak ada balasan hingga beberapa detik kemudian; kau baru akan berbalik untuk menyapanya sebelum lengan yang besar memelukmu dari belakang, melewati bagian luar lenganmu; membuat napasmu tertahan di udara, rumput di tanganmu jatuh ke tanah. Dadanya bersandar pada punggungmu, dagunya bertumpu pada bahu kirimu; wajahmu memanas ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau dapat mendengar ritme napasnya dengan jelas.  
  
Dan jantungmu mulai berdetak kencang, kau mulai panik. Adaapainiadaapainiadapainiadaapain—  
  
" _Nichterwiderte liebe_."**  
  
Kau terkesiap. Meski kau tidak mengetahui artinya, namun nada suara anak itu terdengar begitu sedih. “Mari-chan..?”  
  
Kedua tangannya yang melingkar di tubuhmu mengerat, suaranya berbisik di telingamu, " _Du bist die Einzige für mich_."***  
  
Kau terdiam, sebelum menoleh; dan ternyata ia pun sedang menoleh ke arahmu. Kedua mata coklat beningnya yang indah bertemu dengan mata hitammu, memancarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau artikan. Bibir kalian hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja, membuat jantungmu berdetak makin cepat. Eh? Eh? Kau mengedipkan mata. Ini anak yang sama dengan yang biasa berlari-lari menggedor pagarmu, untuk memamerkan nilainya padamu itu, kan? Ini anak yang sama dengan anak yang pernah bercerita sambil menangis padamu karena ia diganggu di sekolah hanya karena ia berbeda itu, kan? Sejak kapan—  
  
Sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya darimu, jatuh terduduk ke belakang; dan tertawa sangat keras.  
  
Kau tercenung sesaat; sebelum melempar ia dengan rumput. Apaan sih?! Kau merasa perasaanmu dipermainkan. Jantungmu tadi serasa mau meloncat dari tempatnya, lho! Dan dia—  
  
“Maaf, maaf, kak.” Katanya, sebelum tersenyum lebar sekali seakan tanpa rasa bersalah sudah membolak-balik perasaanmu. Kau benar-benar marah, namun di sudut hatimu—tidak. Kau tidak bisa marah padanya, tentu saja. Kau ikut tersenyum, dan berkata main-main. “Kau tidak akan kuberi kue setelah ini!”  
  
"EEEH--"  
  
<Tanpa kau ketahui, sebenarnya ia serius ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu tadi, tapi setelah ia menangkap sinar ragu dari matamu, ia membatalkannya.>  
  
[*Dafodil = _Daffodil_ = _Suisen_ = _Respect_ (Hanakotoba) = _Unrequited Love, You’re the only one_ ( _The language of flowers_ )  
** _Nichterwiderte liebe_ = _Unrequited Love_ _  
_ *** _Du bist die Einzige für mich_ = _You’re the only one_ ]

 

02\. Sato Shori – _How could you leave him alone..?_

Diam-diam kau terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang sangat kau kenal terduduk di lantai di samping kursi tunggu pengunjung; mata terpejam, dengan buku yang terbuka di tangan kanannya. Buru-buru kau berlari kecil ke arahnya; dan ia masih belum terbangun. Kau pun bingung. Bagaimana membangunkannya? Kau takut akan mengagetkannya. Di tengah kebingunganmu, suatu pikiran mulai muncul; “wajah yang damai”. Kau tersenyum, lebih pada dirimu sendiri.  
  
Dan tiba-tiba matanya terbuka perlahan,iris hitamnya langsung menangkap bayangmu. Mata kalian saling memandang, dan kau terbuai sesaat pada sinarnya. Mata yang indah, dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang menghiasnya—  
  
—sebelum kau menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.  
  
Buru-buru kau berdiri; berusaha mengontrol jantungmu yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. “Sa-Sato-kun..?”  
  
Yang bersangkutan menggeliat; meregangkan tubuhnya, sebelum matanya berkedip perlahan. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, dan sekian detik kemudian ia tampak panik. Ia menatapmu dengan khawatir. “U-uwaa. Aku ketiduran, ya?!”  
  
“U-um, sepertinya begitu...” kau bingung apa yang harus kau katakan. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, sebelum buru-buru berdiri. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri menenteng buku yang tadi ia pegang; ia tersenyum padamu, campuran antara malu dan lega telah bertemu denganmu. “Maaf, tadi ramai sekali sampai aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai sambil membaca untuk menunggumu, dan ternyata...” ia mengatupkan kedua tangan di depanmu. “Maaf!” katanya, raut malu sangat terpancar dari wajahnya. “Aku pasti terlihat memalukan sekali... argh...”  
  
“Ti-tidak kok! Kau terlihat manis,” bantahmu, sebelum sepersekian detik kemudian kau terkejut hingga kau menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tanganmu. Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah kau katakan?! Sosok yang ada di depanmu ini juga tampak sama terkejutnya denganmu, kalau tidak bercampur dengan tersipu, sebelum kedua bibirnya terbuka. “Ma-manis—”  
  
“Ah,ma-maksudku—” kau benar-benar panik hingga rasanya matamu berkunang-kunang, kau menutup wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu keras-keras. Waaah, waaah apa yang telah kau lakukan, menyebut seorang laki-laki dengan kata “manis”?! Laki-laki mana yang—  
  
“Terimakasih.”  
  
Kau terkesiap; perlahan menurunkan kedua tanganmu dari wajahmu hingga matamu bisa mengintip dari bagian atas jari-jemarimu, untuk melihat senyumnya yang malu-malu, matanya berpindah dari dirimu ke lantai dan ke dirimu lagi. “Kau jujur sekali, ya. Hal yang sulit kutemui pada perempuan Jepang.” Katanya, dan tersenyum lebih lebar. “Apa orang Indonesia juga semuanya tulus sepertimu?”  
  
“A-ah, maaf...”  
  
“Tak perlu minta maaf,” katanya sebelum tertawa kecil. “Kerja paruh waktumu sudah selesai?”  
  
“Iya, sudah,” katamu. “Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan menungguku, Sato-kun? Dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat, jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai tokonya tutup—”  
  
“Ah, tidak,” selanya. “Aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Menjadi mahasiswa asing... sulit, kan?” katanya perlahan. “Apalagi berdasarkan ceritamu, biaya hidup di Jepang sangat jauh dari biaya hidup di negara asalmu, makanya...”  
  
Kau mengulum bibirmu. Kata-katanya sangat tepat.  
  
“Aku—”  
  
Dan kata-katamu tergantung di udara ketika mendadak tangannya melingkari tubuhmu, memelukmu erat. Napasmu serasa terhenti. Erat sekali hingga kau dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya berpacu dengan detak jantungmu, sangat erat hingga kau dapat merasakan aroma khas tubuhnya, sangat erat hingga kau—  
  
“Aku—” suaranya tertahan. “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau pulang ke negara asalmu, meninggalkanku, dan kau tidak akan kembali—tinggal satu tahun lagi, kan,” katanya cepat hingga suaranya agak berdecit di tengah-tengah, khas dia saat panik. Kau terdiam dalam pelukannya, tanganmu perlahan naik ke punggungnya, mendekap sosoknya.  
  
Kau juga. Kau juga tidak mau pergi dari Jepang, tapi—  
  
—perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya darimu; tangannya dan tanganmu turun, sebelum tangan kanannya yang kosong bertaut dengan tangan kananmu. Kau sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan telapak tangannya yang dingin di telapak tanganmu hingga perhatianmu teralih sesaat ke tangan kalian, dan pandanganmu berpindah wajahnya; dan mata kalian saling bertatapan, lagi.  
  
Tatapan dan senyumnya sangat lembut, seakan kau adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, kemudian tangan kirinya yang memegang buku terangkat, membuka halamannya asal—  
  
—dan tanpa kau sadari, bibir kalian telah bertemu—  
  
—tersembunyi di balik kamus Jepang-Indonesia.

 

03\. Kikuchi Fuma – _Romantic is not his word, but..._

Ketika kau tiba di _lobby_ restoran itu, dia sudah berdiri di sana, tangan kanan di belakang tubuhnya dengan buket bunga mewah yang besar sementara tangan kiri memegang ponsel, berulang kali menatap layarnya; tampak belum menyadari kehadiranmu. Senyummu merekah; kau berjalan mendekatinya, dan saat itu pula ia menyadari kehadiranmu.  
  
Ia memasukkan ponselnya di saku jasnya, tampak salah tingkah. Engkau takut ada yang membuatnya kecewa; sehingga kau menyapanya. “Maaf, Kikuchi-kun. Sudah menunggu lama?”  
  
“Ah, tidak. Aku hanya datang terlalu cepat—maksudku—bukannya—”  
  
Kau berkedip; sebelum tertawa kecil. Ia ikut berkedip menatapmu sebelum ia ikut tertawa dengan nada yang sama. Tangan kanannya terulur; buket bunga mewah itu kini ada di hadapanmu, bau semerbaknya tercium. Kau menatap buket itu dan orang yang ada di depanmu itu bergantian. Ia berdeham; suaranya yang berat dan dalam—khas dirinya—ditambah senyuman penuh kasih namun masih tampak malu-malu, menyambutmu selanjutnya. “Selamat Hari Natal.”  
  
Senyummu merekah hingga menampakan barisan gigimu, rasa bahagia dalam dadamu membuncah hampir-hampir tak tertahankan. “Selamat Hari Natal juga, Kikuchi-kun.” Kau mengambil buket bunga itu dan membawanya dalam gendonganmu. “Bunga yang cantik, terimakasih.”  
  
“Baiklah,” katanya berikutnya, kedua tangan tertangkup di depan wajah. “Aku sudah pesan tempat di dalam, jadi...”  
  
“Ayo masuk,” sahutmu masih dengan senyum yang lebar, dan melangkahkan kakimu, berjalan beriringan dengannya memasuki bagian utama dari restoran itu.  
  
<Tanpa kau ketahui, diam-diam ia memuji gaun merah cantik yang kau kenakan, tatanan rambutmu yang indah, _make-up_ -mu yang nampak sederhana namun anggun—namun tentu saja seorang Kikuchi Fuma takkan pernah mengutarakannya.>

 

04\. Nakajima Kento – _How could you refuse his gentleness?_

Perpustakaan itu sepi. Kau berjalan di antara deretan rak-rak buku; ah, ini dia topik yang kau cari. Uh, raknya cukup tinggi juga. Kau mendongak, mencari judul buku yang kau inginkan; dan tersenyum kecil pada dirimu sendiri ketika menemukannya. Perlahan kau berjinjit—kau sedikit menyesal dalam hati, mengapa sebelum berangkat memilih _flat shoes_ ketimbang _high heels_ , dengan _high heels_ 10 cm saja kau pasti akan bisa meraihnya dengan sedikit berjinjit saja—dan meraih buku itu. Ugh, kenapa buku-buku ini begitu rapat? Sulit sekali—  
  
Sebelum tangan yang lebih besar dari tanganmu sudah mengambil buku itu lebih dulu.  
  
Kau terkesiap, buru-buru berbalik; dan terkejut ketika sosok yang sangat kau kenal sudah ada di belakangmu, bagian dada dari sweater biru tuanya hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajahmu. Kau dapat mencium aroma parfumnya, bau khas tubuhnya—  
  
“Buku ini yang kau inginkan?”  
  
“E-Eh..?” buru-buru kau mendongak, dan wajah dengan senyuman lembut yang biasa dikagumi seluruh mahasiswa di fakultasmu begitu dekat denganmu, membuatmu nyaris-nyaris tak bisa bernapas.  
  
“A-ah iya,” kau menelan ludah. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum mundur satu langkah, dan memberikan buku yang cukup tebal itu padamu. Senyumnya terlihat tulus. “Ini,” katanya. “Lain kali kau harus minta tolong kalau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu.” Katanya sebelum mencubit pelan hidungmu.  
  
Yap. Lelaki yang terkenal di seluruh fakultas ini sudah menjadi kekasihmu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau menggosok hidungmu dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kananmu menggendong buku itu. “Ih, sakit, tau.” Katamu sebelum tertawa kecil. “Terimakasih, Nakajima-kun.”  
  
“Hei,” katanya, memasang wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. “Sudah kubilang panggil Ken-to, kan?” katanya sambil mengeja namanya sendiri. Kau mendadak tersipu. “A-aku masih belum terbiasa—”  
  
Ia terdiam, sebelum tersenyum dan menjentik keningmu. “Lain kali harus panggil “Kento”, ya,” katanya, dan tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang membuatmu ingin tersenyum pula. Kau mengulum senyum, berusaha menahan wajahmu yang perlahan terasa memanas; sebelum mengangguk kecil.  
  
Kemudian ia tertawa pelan. Kau berkedip.  
  
“Ada apa—”  
  
“Kau manis sekali saat sedang tersipu,” katanya, dan tangannya teraih; membelai rambut lurus hitam halus selenganmu yang kau biarkan terurai dan jari-jemarinya yang panjang khas pemain piano bermain di ujung rambutmu. Ia memandangi rambutmu, sebelum kembali menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Jantungmu serasa benar-benar berhenti, sebelum berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.  
  
Dan kemudian—  
  
—ia mengecup bibirmu lembut.

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan, saya nggak ngerti nulis Sou itu gimana kalau sama cewek. OTL. Kalau dia sama Shori sih bisa #DOR


End file.
